Devotion
by EmUchi
Summary: I noticed there weren't many good Kolena fics and it made me a little sad so I decided to write one myself. Completely AU and idk if I'll continue on this depending on your guys feedback. Kol the son of the wealthy family Mikaelson takes notice of lovely Elena Gilbert but he also notices his elder brother Elijah's closeness towards her. Could he perhaps be too late?
1. Chapter 1

He let his sharp brown eyes flow towards her form. In his eyes danced her ever glowing reflection which moved with such elegance. He felt his legs move, his heart beat faster, and his bodies gravitate but refused to stop himself. His mouth began to open to speak with the angel but before he reached her a larger form swept her away. He watched as Elijah held out his hand to her and she smiled brilliantly taking it as he whisked her to the dance floor. He felt his eye twitch slightly in annoyance and irritation. This was not the first time one of his brother has stolen the affection of his crushes but it'd never been like this.

Kol bit his inner cheek and straightened himself, watching the retreating forms of his brother and Elena. The moment he had laid eyes upon her he felt this threatening attraction to the beautiful Elena. Being the son of a very wealthy family he tended to get what he wanted, he had indeed wanted her. That was before his elder brother so graciously stole her attention. "Well Kol what's the matter? Did Elijah muddle your plans with Miss Gilbert?" Rebekah Mikaelson smiled wickedly at her brother's terrible distress.

Never had she seen him so infatuated with some girl. Even the highly wealthy, polite, and beautiful women were nothing but a comfort for his lonely nights. "Being the only daughter of the wealthy Gilbert family I'm sure she'd make a fine bride for him." Kol glared at his golden haired sister before his features emanated pure nonchalance. "Now Rebekah just because you'll drop your pants for any man who catches your eye doesn't mean sweet Elena will do the same." He heard his sister gasp in awe at his harsh words and stomp violently on his foot. He hissed in pain bringing his knee to his chest and holding his foot. He would have grown angry but instead he laughed at the discomfort he found on her face. Rebekah huffed at her brother in annoyance. "You know I joke dear sister." He attempted to play off his comment and smirked at her. She turned her head and gave him a look of disbelief before fixing a tuft of her hair and sighing.

"Why don't you introduce yourself? She's had your eye the whole time she's been at this ball. You know lots about her given your many stalkerish encounters..." His sister gave him a judging look as he quickly turned to her to defend himself. "They are not stalkerish... I've just seen her around and asked her friends about her." She scoffed at him in further skepticism and he just waved her away with disinterest in her opinion. "Fine, sit back and watch her be wooed by our elder brother!" She sighed and let out a dark laugh as she walked past Kol waving as a signal of giving in. He sighed as he moved towards the sparkling golden dance floor. His mother had decided to throw this ball purely for reputation, in order to show their wealth to the important and keep others in their place.

Little had he known Elena had been invited to this charade his mother called family time. He first "met" her about a month ago. He was at the local bar with some of his usual friends doing their usual banter and playing some pool. Her presence brought an air of grace and when she walked in it was as if the room illuminated. He wished to speak with Elena but before he got the courage to walk up to the wondrous girl he noticed another man make his way before her. She had smiled at the man and Kol believed it was the most amazing smile he'd ever seen. But when she brought the man into an embrace and Kol's attention tuned into jealousy, it wasn't long before Kol realized the man was Elijah, his own brother. Later on, he'd learned she was the famous Elena Gilbert and she and his brother were very close friends. How Kol had not been introduced to her before he did not know.

He thought maybe Elijah wanted to keep her a secret. After he had watched the two of them together he'd decided to give up whatever interest he felt for her. He had seen the way she looked at his elder brother. He thought he could handle giving up whatever he had felt towards her but somehow he could not get her out of his head. It had practically driven the young Mikaelson mad. Her smile kept coming up and the more he'd seen her around the more he wanted her for himself. Being the selfish one he was he began to share disinterest in his brothers feelings and wanted Elena for himself no matter what the cost. He asked around and found out more about her and he'd finally decided to approach her that night. That was until Elijah came in and smashed his resolve.

He kicked the nearest wall in anger drawing in curious and concerned gazes. All his eyes were planted on, however, we're the two forms of Elena and Elijah as they danced and looked into each other's eyes longingly. He huffed out some air and built up whatever courage he had left and walked towards the figures. The jealousy he felt boiling inside himself kept his composure in check and he seemed calm on the outside. He smiled at the guest as he passed them and it grew wider as he reached the two holding out his hand towards Elena. "May I steal the lovely lady for a dance?"

He felt Elijah's curious gaze on him and he gulped away any guilt he'd left towards his brother as he watched Elena smile at him. "No problem if you'll be okay with that Elijah?" Elena's brown hues stared up innocently at Elijah who smiled weakly at her. "Of course, I trust you'll treat her well Kol." He tossed his brother a hard glance as Elena took Kol's hand. Kol nodded and Elijah stepped away from the two and off the dance floor. "I don't believe I've had the chance to introduce myself I'm Kol Mikaelson." He began to speak as he danced slowly with Elena.

"I'm Elena Gilbert. I've heard much about you from Elijah." Elena smiled a sinfully beautiful smile as the music picked up. Kol felt his heart beat slightly faster as he mulled over her words. "Oh? What has he said?" He let her go for a brief moment to pull her back by the arm. He liked the way her long straight hair glided when she danced. "Well, he said that your one of those bad boys who likes to get in trouble and rebel." She took a pause noticing his face darken and smiled up at him. "He failed to mention your amazing dancing skills however." He felt himself chuckle at her and he enjoyed her honesty and humor.

"Well I guess my brother just doesn't know everything about me." He pulled her slightly closer looking into her eyes with his own. He heard her breath quicken as their faces drew closer and he smirked down at her. "I'd like to get to know lots about you." She bit her bottom lip and drew away from him clearly embarrassed. "Not that much to tell I'm afraid." She pushed her hair behind her ear as the music stopped and gazed over in Elijah's direction. Elijah seemed to forget her presence as he was chatting up a lovely blond wrapped in a stunning black dress.

Kol saw the pain sweep over her face before she quickly looked away and back towards the younger Mikaelson. "Oh I'd say you're just modest." He spoke after a pause hoping his word would bring her pleasure. She laughed at his words but he could feel the falseness of her joy. He grabbed her hand and took it within his own drawing her close to his body. She stared up at him in surprise and he brought her hand up to his lips. "I would definitely enjoy knowing everything about you." He spoke softly to her before laying a chaste kiss upon her hand. She smiled at him sweetly but withdrew her hand from his clutch. "Well I guess you'll just have to find out yourself." He laughed and ran a hand through his hair as he looked towards Elijah who's attention was now fully on them. He could tell by Elijah's features that he was far from happy. "I'm up for a challenge."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys sorry if you saw this chapter all messed up with codes and stuff. I really don't know how that happened but I fixed it!**

"Elena followed Kol's unwavering gaze as her eyes settled on Elijah who made his way towards them. "I trust my younger brother didn't make you uncomfortable." He spoke sparing an annoyed glance towards Kol as he smiled at Elena. Elena smirked back playfully and waved away Elijah's concern. "On the contrary I quite enjoyed his presence." Kol felt his heart skip a beat at Elena's words and he couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. He watched as Elijah straightened himself clearly caught off guard by Elena's confident remark. He turned to Kol giving him a strong glare and forced grin as he tried to maintain his composure.

He let his hand travel to Kol's shoulder as he held it in a tight grip cause Kol to flinch a little at the force. "Well then thank you for entertaining the lovely lady Kol." Elijah's tone of voice gave away his emotions but Kol held Elijah's stare which only broke when Elena grabbed Elijah's arm, as if sensing the tension between them. Kol had to guess it would be hard not to sense it given the obvious anger his brother was spewing out. "Would you show me to the lady's room? I'm afraid I don't know your house that well." Elijah's whole attitude changed with the simple question and he smiled down at Elena and nodded. "It was nice meeting you Kol." Elena spoke softly t the younger Mikaelson as Elijah led her away in the crowd. "You too Elena." Kol spoke swiftly not sure if she even heard him as her brother once again hurriedly whisked her away.

"Well out brother always had a way with women didn't he?" Kol turned towards his other elder brother Klaus as he let out a low laugh. Kol smirked, he and his brother Klaus did not always get along but when they did it always meant trouble. "He sure has." Klaus waved Kol over as a signal to take their conversation elsewhere. As Kol glanced around to the thousands of his family's guest, he quickly took note that his elder brother's presence did not go unnoticed. He understood instantly and followed the blond man to the outside patio. "Now that we're alone…" Klaus began taking a pause to make himself situated on their patio chair. Kol took a seat next to him and they looked upon their large front yard as the many guest enjoyed themselves.

"What is this fascination you find with Miss Gilbert?" He spoke low as if they were still being listened to. Kol glanced towards his brother whose face showed nonchalance and very little interest but still held a devilish grin. Kol could never really tell what Klaus was thinking, this was part of the reason they never fully got along. "I find her enchanting don't you?" Kol spoke keeping up his offhand appearance and made sure to maintain a playful demeanor. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to announce his feeling towards Elena as he was still very confused to what they were. "Very, I'd like to devour her whole..." Klaus spoke as if he was talking of a new toy or a large piece of food and Kol tossed him a glare. Klaus laughed, hitting his brother on the back of the shoulder. "I was just messing! You should have seen your face! You care for her don't you?" Kol stood and kicked his brother's chair over growing more irritated at Klaus' words by the second. He watched as his Klaus tried to maintain balance only to topple over and hit the ground. Now Kol was the one laughing, pointing down at his brother's form. "You look like a fool!" Klaus growled and pushed his way off the ground, grabbing Kol's collar he pushed him up against the wall. "When did you decide to get so bold?"

Klaus let his words drawl dangerously slow as he looked threateningly into Kol's dark eyes with his on hazel ones. Kol let a smirk spread across his face returning Klaus' glare with one of his own and harshly pushing his hands away. "I was always this way you were just never around." Klaus moved away laughing and Kol felt his irritation rise within him. "Do you not like me talking about little Elena? It is so foolish of you to care for that girl. You see she's already been claimed by Elijah!" Kol felt himself grow more out of control as he let his fist fly into Klaus' grin listening as a groan escaped Klaus' lips and watching as the elder brother lost his balance. Quickly taking his chance and pushing Klaus to the ground Kol began punching him repeatedly anywhere he could. "Kol!"

He barely heard his brother's voice as Elijah pulled him bluntly off of Klaus holding him away. But still Kol fought back letting his words do the damage since he could no longer hurt Klaus physically. "What would you know!? You're never around when shit hits the fan! You always run away and I had to become this because of you!" Kol felt the words leave his mouth before he could even think back on them.

Klaus had left when Kol needed him most, when Kol had begged him and pleaded with him to stay. As the youngest son Kol had always been the one left out of the important business. Their father always treated Elijah as the favorite son and even behind Elijah he favored Finn. Klaus was the only one who paid him any attention even if all they ever managed was getting in trouble. Kol settled down as he took in his surroundings bringing himself back from harsh memories that obviously still held wounds inside him. Thankfully they were mostly alone aside from Kol, Klaus, and Elijah, there was only one other person. However as Kol laid his eyes upon her it was the last person he'd ever wanted to see this. Elena watched, her face full of shock as she kept a hand over her mouth. Elijah released Kol when he felt he had settled down and rushed to check on Klaus who only pushed him away. Kol walked over to Elena who looked upon him with saddened eyes. He lifted his hand to her and while she didn't flinch away from his touch he noticed some blood on his fingertips and quickly pulled his hand away from her face. "Sorry you had to see that love." Kol smirked at her covering his hand behind his back and putting back on his face of nonchalance. He walked past her as she turned to watch him leave. "Kol!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

"Kol!" He heard her call out to him in the sweet tone she carried. He turned to watch her walk towards him, her dress was frilling at the edges and her tanned cheeks showed hints of red. She lifted up her hand to his cheek and brushed away some dirt he hadn't realized had even gotten there. He flinched at her touch, which was much kinder than what he was used to, but slowly melted to it. "Are you okay?" She looked into his eyes and he felt his heart ache at the sparkling light he saw within them.

He pulled her hand away from his face and took it in his as he glanced past her into Elijah's eyes. Elijah had Klaus' arm around his shoulder, gently holding his brother as he helped the man regain himself. Elijah's face showed both concern and anger as he glanced towards his youngest brother too busy with Klaus to scold him. Kol gave him a small smirk and his eyes showed a glint as they narrowed on Elena's form. He leaned down to meet her eyes with his own, capturing them in an everlasting dance and kissed Elena's cheek smiling wider at her. "Better now my lady."

With that he dropped her hand, leaving her with a confused expression, and wished her goodnight slowly parting from her. Kol had never felt any form of guilt before. He had never wanted to hide himself away from anyone or his own actions. Yet when he looked into Elena's eyes he saw, in their reflection, all his flaws.

When Klaus finally regained his composure, Elijah rushed to Elena's side and led her away from the scene. Kol did not stick around to hear Klaus' words of pained pride, which would no doubt call for a rematch. Instead, he rushed up to his room and quickly made his way inside slamming the door behind himself and taking deep breath replaying the scene in his head. Why had he gotten so out of control? Why did he feel bad about it?

He never had felt this way about the other guys he beat to a pulp. Maybe it was because it was his brother? Or maybe… it was due to the fact that the only one he didn't want to see that side of him had witnessed it full on. He let himself relax his muscles, taking slow deep breaths, and walked slowly towards the restroom ready for a nice hot shower.

…

The next day Kol awoke to loud yelling drifting from the downstairs lounge. He couldn't mistake Klaus' special accent and slow drawl as he shouted. Kol drearily brought himself out of bed and began to dress when he heard crashing and more yelling. He sighed, deciding it was best to find out if his brother was going to shut up anytime soon. (Which he doubted..) He finished dressing in a dark blue sweatshirt and some gray jeans and exited his room. Making his way down stairs Kol noticed the remains of the ball had long since dissipated, his mother must have had the servants clean up well.

He wouldn't doubt such seeing as his mother was always one for cleanliness and purity. He couldn't wait to see her reaction to whatever Klaus broke earlier, it would certainly be entertaining. He knew she would also be upset with him for retiring before they could wish the guest goodnight, and for causing such a ruckus on what was supposed to be a family occasion. He, however, could care less about idiotic ceremonies such as the ball, or the fact his mother still wanted them all to get along and be proper.

The only reason he attended was so his mother wouldn't lash out at him for not being with family at such an event, it would only cause him trouble. He liked going against her rules but not dealing with the punishment which came with such rebellion. His father had long since been deceased and his mother had become very strong and responsible since his departure. She had also become more frightening when angered. Kol did not want to know what she would do to him if he dared not go along with the family.

When Kol had finally made it down to all the shouting he took note of Elijah's disheveled expression and angered eyes. Elijah looked towards Kol seeming more impatient than usual, which was weird because Elijah was a very patient man.

"Kol.. Get to school now you can't be in the house." Elijah turned his attention back to another room where Kol heard more yelling seep out of. Kol smirked, leaning his body against the nearest wall and shaking his head. "Today is Saturday brother there is no school. Besides, by the looks of it, it'd be a lot more entertaining to stick around here." He noticed a twitch in Elijah's feature and sensed a lecture was coming, but Klaus emerged from the shouting room just in time to stop any form of discussion.

Klaus' expression was full of indifference, as he paced into the room and a dark smile slowly crept on his face. Kol noticed he had bruises that caressed his jaw line. One bruise stood square on his cheek and stood out among the rest turning his skin a dark shade of violet. "So Kol, you dare show your presence to me after causing such trouble?" Klaus stood taller than Kol, he was at least an inch taller and looked very intimidating when he stood towering over him. Kol did not let such a thing get to him though and stood his ground.

"What I did last night was out of line, but you brought it on yourself brother and I don't regret it." Klaus' smirk twitched a little and Elijah was getting ready to hold someone back, drawing himself closer to his younger brothers. "Don't worry your pretty head brother I won't touch him." Klaus spoke with snarky composure and walked back towards the room he'd practically smashed out of. "But Miss Elena might hold another story." Kol stepped back feeling more threatened then when it had just been himself on the line. Elijah spoke up also taken aback by Klaus' comment.

"Elena has nothing to do with this NIklaus, don't drag innocent people in our family matters." Klaus turned slowly to Elijah grabbing firmly onto his elder brother's shoulder and looking him dead in the eyes. "I wasn't the one who gave her a good show yesterday that was all Kol! Plus I bet his beating me was more to do with Elena than any past transgressions." He spared the younger Mikaelson a glance and took note of how defeated Kol had looked. He laughed loudly at both of his brothers and let go of Elijah's shoulder. "Fine! You both are so pathetic! I'll let this one go since it seems pointless to pursue any further. You both will end up at each other's throats anyway." With a flick of his wrist and a wave of distaste he left the room leaving Elijah and Kol alone.

"Well that could have gone better." Elijah grabbed a book and took a seat, letting out a sigh showing he was glad that a fight didn't break out in their lounge area. "Then again it could have also gone worse so I guess I should be thankful." Kol scoffed and pushed himself off the wall he leaned on. "I don't believe he's just going to back off do you?" Elijah shook his head not turning his attention from his book. "No, but at least now we know he won't pull off anything too drastic." Kol sighed and turned away from Elijah taking his exit from the room. Elijah closed his book and sat back letting his feelings wash over him. "I knew he had feelings for her…"


	4. Chapter 4

As Elena took a deep breath she pulled in the moist morning air through her nose and into her expanding lungs. She loved her morning runs, she never really had a chance to run on the weekdays, in fact she never really had all that much free time to do much of anything, between work and school she was always seemingly busy. Leaning down and placing her hands on her knees she gasped for air, attempting to grab numerous amounts of oxygen into her chest. Out of the corner of her eye she believed she caught w glimpse of a shadow passing over her peripheral vision. She slowly stood straight up, looking around making sure to look everywhere she could, but no one and nothing was to be discovered. So she shrugged it off as exhaustion due to working out so much after a while; and once again began her journey back to her house.

However, she couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on her, swallowing hard and slowing her running to a light jog , she scanned the area in front and next to her. When she was close to her house she could surely hear the sound of footsteps coming up behind her. She tried to calm herself down, daring not to turn around, and suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned swiftly and kicked with all her might at the person behind her. "AH!" Kol winced and his hands quickly flew to his injured shin bone bouncing up and down. Elena gasped and rushed to his side, any fear she had felt had gone away at the sight of Kol's face.

She knew she could trust him, given that he was Elijah's brother in all, but also because she just got the feeling he wouldn't bring her any harm. "I'm so sorry Kol! Are you alright?" Kol smiled meekly at Elena before removing his hands from his leg. "It's fine Elena really. I didn't mean to frighten you like that." Kol stood up giving his shin a strong pat and putting his hands on his hips in triumph. "See! Good as new! I'm used to this kind of stuff, three elder brothers in all." Elena giggled at Kol's comment imagining him rough housing with Elijah when they were young.

"Well at least let me make it up to you. You like coffee?" Kol lit up at Elena's words and smirked wryly down at her. "Is this Miss Elena Gilbert asking for a date? Why, what luck I have!" Kol jokingly but also not jokingly spoke as Elena pushed him playfully. "No, this is an apology. Just let me get changed and we'll go; my house is just down the street." Kol agreed happily, though he would prefer if it was an offer for date; having time with sweet Elena was enough.

…

"So Kol what were you doing around my neighborhood anyway? You live pretty far from here." Elena smiled softly as she walked downstairs in her new attire, a soft magenta long sleeve and some blue jeans. Kol scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously not quite want to tell her he had come all the way here to see her because his brother had upset him… "I was visiting a friend." He answered simply after some thought. He wasn't lying entirely, he was visiting a friend, granted he was talking about Elena but still it was the technical truth. "Oh who could this friend be?" Kol swallowed back the honest reply trying to come up with a retort. "They uh I mean it's a secret." Kol answered lamely and Elena giggled at his nervous behavior. "For a bad boy you sure do act cute." Elena spoke partly to herself and walked past Kol out the front door. As she passed Kol caught a scent of her perfume and breathed in as much as he could without looking like he was a creep. His smile widened at her words as he followed her out of her house. "Well for a good girl you sure do act playful." They both laughed and got into Elena's car.

…

The morning air turned stale and dry inside of the tiny café they found refuge in. Elena had made it apparent that this was a common routine for her. She often stopped by this café on the way to school or just came here to relax on weekends. For Kol this was a new experience entirely, he had never been in such a small area before. It was quiet, given there was so few people who resided inside, and very quaint. "Quite a charming little café if I'd have to say." Kol spoke as he followed Elena to the clerk who took their orders with enthusiasm. Elena ordered a vanilla latte with extra cream while Kol just stuck to regular black coffee with sugar. "You got sugar but no cream?" Elena inquired on Kol's beverage as they sat down on either side at Elena's regular table. The tables were round, wooden, and sat next to a large window that let in the sunrise.

"Yeah well it's how my brother always made the coffee so I kind of just got used to it." Ever since Kol was old enough to drink coffee, Elijah had made it for him when he so requested. Elijah always disliked milk in his coffee for some reason and cream had also been a no go. "I thought it wasn't a coincidence you'd order the same as him!" Elena giggled and let herself feel a little triumphant at her discovery. Kol felt a small tug on his heart knowing that she had taken Elijah to this place as well. He supposed she would have, given that they were so close, but it still hurt to know for sure. "We have similar taste after all." Kol smirked a little as he gave her such a response but it seemed to attain no reaction from her but a small smile.

…

Kol escorted Elena back to her house; or rather she drove him back to her house. "Thanks for the coffee." Kol spoke getting out of Elena's car and rushing to her side to open her door. She laughed and shook her head at him. "It was simply an apology for kicking you no need for a thank you." He smiled and turned to walk her inside but quickly stopped as his eyes came upon the figure standing at her door clearly watching them. Kol swallowed then cleared his throat as Elena walked past him toward the figure. "Elijah."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! I'm sooooo glad you like this story! I'm not very good with the grammar and I'm a newbie at writing so I'm happy you guys are into what I'm doing. I appreciate all your support and don't be afraid to give reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks!**

"Elijah." Kol spoke in a low tone to show he was displeased with his brother's sudden appearance. "Hey Elijah; what are you doing here?" Elena asked in a sweet tone, which set Kol off a little, as she hugged Elijah in a greeting. Elijah's eyes settled on Kol's heated face and never left them even when he knelt down to hug Elena. "I was just checking up on you. Given the situation last night you must have been shaken up." Elijah's eyes then broke off with Kol's to watch as Elena smiled and waved him away. "Nonsense; it was a family matter and I understand. Besides me and Kol have hit it off as you can see." Kol then stepped forward onto Elena's porch, where Elijah and Elena resided, as if he was claiming his prize.

"Yes we were just getting to the best part too." Elijah's eyes flashed with something rather dangerous and he gave Kol a hard look as if to say 'back off'. "And what was this best part?" Elijah decided to amuse Kol by asking such a question and Elena turned her head to Kol, confused on what Kol meant. "Oh just the goodbye kiss." Elena flushed red and Elijah grinded his teeth in anger his eyes turning dark as he stepped past Elena and took Kol by the collar. Kol knew Elijah didn't get in relationships very often but when he did he was highly possessive and jealous. He remembered when he almost broke Klaus' nose for trying to lay a hand on his ex Tatia, but sadly it was Tatia who wanted to lay her hands on Klaus. Kol fumbled to get free of Elijah's grasp, while Elena ran up between them, finally breaking them free.

"How funny Kol! Stop messing around and lets all go in okay?" Elena finally spoke up, hoping to ease the tension, and placing her hand on Elijah's closed fist calming him slightly. She ran to the door and held it open as a silent invitation for them both to come inside. Elijah turned to walk in her house and gave her a small smile before entering the Gilbert's home. Kol smirked at their reactions and walked up to Elena smiling more as they drew closer. "What makes you think I was joking?" Kol spoke darkly and walked inside, past a very flustered and confused Elena.

…

The time they had spent in Elena's residence was more than just a tad awkward. It was mostly silent aside from the small talk between Elena and Elijah. After what Kol had said to her, Elena couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze, though she felt his eyes boring into her. Kol watched Elena smile and laugh while she spoke to Elijah as they both tried to pretend he wasn't there. He stood abruptly, causing Elena to jump slightly, and straightened himself. "I think I'll take my leave now. I don't take kindly to being ignored." He was about to walk out of the kitchen where they had sat but felt a slender hand snake around his arm. "Wait Kol." He turned to look at Elena's concerned face and looked down at his arm where they touched. Following his eyes Elena removed her hand swiftly and put it behind her as if she'd been burned.

"I'll walk you out so we can talk." She walked past Kol to stand in front of the entrance to her home. Kol looked towards Elijah who gave him a slight scowl and smirked turning away and following Elena's lead. Outside Elena made sure to close the door tightly so they couldn't be heard and turned towards Kol. The way she stared right into his eyes made him feel as though he was being persecuted. "You make me out to be a monster. The way you look at me I can tell." Kol spoke softly, as if he was almost talking to himself, and sat down on the porch steps. Elena cleared her throat and took her seat next to him still staring at his features. "Kol, I don't think you're a monster but you're acting strange. Why did you say those things? Did you really mean them? I mean we only just met, how could you think I wanted to kiss you?" Kol sighed and leaned back staring up at the sky and shielding his eyes from the impending sun. The morning sun was always harsh to his delicate eyes and it gave him a slight headache. "You may have just met me, but I've known you for a while now. From the moment I first saw you, you interested me."

Elena still did not look away from Kol as he eyed her, returning her gaze with brutal force and almost causing her to wince at the sincerity in his eyes. "How do you know me?" Elena decided to stick with the easiest question. She saw him take another deep breath and let it out slowly, turning to face her even more he, took her hands into his own and made sure they kept their eyes locked. "I didn't want to tell you but I guess I have to now." Elena grew more confused the more he said but also grew more anxious. "Elena I first saw you a couple months ago in a bar. You were meeting with my brother and the moment you walked I saw this glow about you, you were positively radiant and I just needed to know about you." He took another breath. "I asked around and found out more about you but I just couldn't get enough I had to know you personally."

Elena drew away from Kol trying to pry her hands away and run from this whole situation. "Kol I barely know you." He held her hands to his chest and knelt in close to her face causing her to freeze. "Well I guess you'll just need to find out yourself." He spoke then knelt in to where their lips barely brushed. Elena felt her heart flutter and she almost let herself melt into him, almost.

Elena managed to break free from Kol's grasp and stood up quickly. Kol chuckled and stood as well pulling out his phone and some earphones. "Goodbye sweet Elena." Kol spoke putting an earpiece in each ear and walking down the street.

…

Elena sighed in relief, her head swimming in thoughts of confusion and slight excitment. "What just happened?" She asked herself quietly. I mean sure, when she had first met Kol she found him to be endearing and cute. When she saw him after the fight with his brother she found herself being very concerned but that was because he was Elijah's younger brother! Wasn't it? How could she have never noticed him before? She had always thought that relationships were a drag and she could never fall in love.

She had never really thought of anyone in reality to become infatuated with. Kol struck her as refreshing, that he could just come up to her and tell her all those things was so courageous. Stupid to say in the least but yes she had to say it was very courageous. She tried to calm herself down by taking in deep breaths when she heard the door open. She felt herself jump but tried to cover it up turning to face Elijah who stood in the doorway dressed in one of his usual grey suits. "Well that was almost like soap opera." He spoke in monotone but with the slightest sassy tone and he loosened his collar. Elena felt her heart beat slightly faster and her face heat up to a dark shade of red. "You heard?" Elijah let a small chuckle pass his lips, however, this chuckle was dark and not the least bit humorous. He pointed towards the porch window and Elena let her eyes follow his finger to the drawn curtains. "I also saw, maybe I should have made some popcorn." Elena let herself yelp and she hid her face as she ran past Elijah into her house.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys so I realized how terribly short these chapters are! I am so sorry for that and I'll try my best to elongate them so I can get more content in but it will take more time than before to upload. Thank you for putting up with me! Don't be afraid to review!**

When Kol entered the house he heard yelling and watched as a cute pert blonde angrily stepped out of the lounge room and headed towards his direction. She came to a halt when she noticed his presence and smiled at him. "Hello Kol your brother's an ass." She spoke bluntly, not unlike her, and Kol laughed as Klaus stepped out of the lounge as well. "Klaus, how many times have I told you to leave Caroline alone?" Klaus snorted striding up to Caroline and grabbing her wrist fiercely. "Ow! Dick!" Caroline tried to pull away but Klaus held firm. "Since when did I let you give me orders?" He pulled Caroline away and she reluctantly told Kol it was fine, knowing he probably didn't want to be involved either way.

Caroline was one of the first people Kol had asked about Elena. She had complied well and they soon became pretty good friends. Ever since he had introduced her to Klaus, his brother had taken a liking to her. Kol was sure the feeling was less than mutual. But he noticed that Caroline did like to steal glances towards his elder brother sometimes. Kol sighed and brought his hand up to his shoulder and rubbing it gently to ease his extra tension. He couldn't help but notice how much his brother protected Elena. A little too over protective if anyone had asked him.

Kol never liked fighting over women, or giving any effort to hook up with one. Being as rich as Kol was, women always flocked to his presence. The fact that not only did he have to win over a girl but also win her from his own brother was a brand new deal altogether for him. Kol didn't quite understand why he wanted to win Elena over but he knew that if anyone was worth the trouble it was her. Kol walked up the stairs to the second story of the mansion where his bedroom resided. As he made his way to his room he noticed a lovely blonde girl sauntering down the hall towards him.

"Rebekah, you look over joyed. I don't know whether to be happy for you or afraid for anyone else." Rebekah didn't waver at Kol's comment and simply kept smiling as she walked past him. "Unlike some lonely mug! I have a date tonight!" He couldn't help but laugh which made Rebekah stop her march and turn slowly towards her brother. "And what, pray tell, is so hilarious about my date?" Kol scratched the back of his head and decided he was too tired for an all-out battle with his sister right now. However, he couldn't let such opportunity slip between his fingers.

"Oh nothing just remember to keep him from Klaus. You wouldn't want another lover to go off a roof." With that Kol slipped into his room as his angry sister banged on his door. Klaus had always had an unhealthy obsession with protecting his baby sister. Whenever Rebekah fell in love with anyone Klaus attempted to pay them off with money. When that didn't work it usually resulted in more violent tactics. Once Rebekah had truly been in love with a nice young man; who was also very wealthy and of great status. However, even this was not up to Klaus' standards. When Klaus tried to pay him to break up with Rebekah he had refused, so Klaus threw him off a three story building. Thankfully, only his ankle was broken so they could pay to keep it quiet.

The kept a lot of Klaus' secrets, Klaus had a very short temper and almost always got into fights when he wasn't in the house. (Granted even in the house he got into fights with his siblings.) He was also a terrific liar, which meant that you could never trust a word he said even a promise. Rebekah had always been on his side however, when everyone else had given up on him she stayed vigilant but the many years of him controlling who or what she loved had taken a toll on their relationship.

After the banging faded and he heard his sister give a sigh of disgust and kick the door. Kol decided it was safe to stop leaning against the door's wooden frame. He kicked off his shoes and dived into his bed feeling his exhaustion take over his sight. He let his eyes fall shut and contemplated his next actions.

...

Elena had a hard time sleeping that night due to the day's weary events. Elijah had left soon after Kol stating 'he needed to teach him a lesson.' She never understood these situations when they arose. When Matt said he liked her she felt like she could be with him because she had known him for so long. She quickly figured out that though she knew him long and he was a good friend that, that's all he would ever be to her. With Kol however, she barely knew him! How could she ever fall in love with a man she had just met?

Yet she found herself unable to forget his confessions of love. Unable to forget his face as he drew closer to her lips. Finally dragging herself out of bed she shook away the dream she'd just awoken from. She couldn't understand what the hell was going on with her.

She decided the cold shower won over the hot today and felt refreshed as she stepped out to wrap a towel around herself. Just as she was drying her hair she heard a knock at the door so loud it was almost demanding. "Who could that be this early?" She whispered checking the clock to see it showed a bright red 6:00. Since she couldn't have any luck sleeping she eventually gave up and started her day.

She sighed slipping on a silk dark purple robe over her body and her towel wrapped up on her head. She headed down stairs to the front door and opened it without much thought. "Why, hello darling, you look magnificent today!" Kol drunk in the sight of her tanned legs that peeked out of the creases in her skin tight robe. Her body was nicely toned and slender with subtle curves.

"Kol!" Elena spoke a little too loudly considering he was standing directly in front of her. "Wh-what are you doing here?" She attempted to cover her body with the front door. Kol smirked and shook his finger in front of Elena's face while tsking at her. "No need to be so shy! You could say I'm here to avoid Elijah..." Kol chuckled to himself picturing what Elijah had in store for him especially if he found he was with Elena again and saw her in this state.

"I- oh well I need to get dressed so... just wait in the living room!" She then opened the door more for him to enter. As soon as he set foot in the house she bolted upstairs a large blush on her face. Why did she let him in? What's going on with her?!

...

After quickly dressing in a t-shirt and some jeans Elena headed back stairs to find that Kol had fallen asleep on her couch. She strode over being careful not to make any sound. Kol looked very peaceful sleeping with his back against the couch and an arm propped behind his head. Elena found herself entranced by his sleeping face. It looked so much more innocent than when he had been awake. She felt herself lean closer to him and her cheeks heated up.

"Isn't it supposed to be the Prince that gives true love's kiss?" Elena swiftly pulled away holding back a scream of terror as Kol sat up abruptly. "How naughty of you to ambush me while I was taking a nap." He smirked and Elena's face turned bright red. She picked up the closest couch pillow and threw it directly at his face. "It's your fault for falling asleep in other's houses without permission!" She continued hitting him but he only laughed harder.

...

"So you're really just here to avoid your brother?" Elena spoke with suspicion edging her voice. She took a mouthful of cereal that she had made for herself. "Well and to see you of course!" Elena choked on her cereal and Kol stood abruptly to pat her on the back with concern. She waved him away showing that she was okay once again and took a gulp of orange juice. After she had settled down and began to ask questions once again. "Why do you want to see me? You could have any other girl and they'd be perfectly fine with it."

Kol sat back down after making sure Elena was okay and smirked to himself. "I told you didn't I? I fell for you and you alone." Elena blushed shoving some more cereal into her mouth and chewing it slowly as to avoid answering. "Besides like I said I'm up for a challenge." Kol stood once again, drawing closer to Elena; he was a mere few inches away from her face. She swallowed loudly which embarrassed her more than usual in such a situation. He came closer till she could feel his breath ghost over her lips.

Her head was spinning and she couldn't stop herself from closing her eyes and puckering he lips. Kol would have laughed if he wasn't so worried about breaking her temporary misjudgment. He leaned in and closed the distance between their lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7**

_**Sorry for the late update guys! Been real busy with other projects! I also haven't had any motivation to write lately. Sorry again and hope you enjoy!- E**_

**...**  
When Kol's mischievous lips touched Elena's his whole body felt exhilarated. Like he had just got the first touchdown in a football game or just found out he won the lottery.

However the moment he heard a Elena's front door open he felt himself immediately tense up and Elena tossed her head to the side to see who had disrupted the moment, her delicate straight hair gently flying through the air as she did.  
"What are you doing...?" Jeremy smirked haughtily as he closed the door to the Gilbert home. "You guys better not have sex on the kitchen table cause I eat there too." Elena stood up instantly wiping her lips disdainfully and shaking her head. "Hey no! It's not like that!" Jeremy chuckled and nodded disbelievingly as he made his way upstairs.

As Elena chased after Jeremy upstairs Kol laughed watching the two siblings play a friendly game of tag, to Elena's dismay. A sudden knock came at the door and Kol made to open it but was quickly beaten by Elena who opened the door fully to show thee ever gallant Elijah, who's kind eyes turned cold when they fell on Kol. "What, pray tell, are you doing here brother?" The eldest said as he made his way past Elena inside.

"Just visiting." Kol answered simply when Jeremy came back down stairs, running up to Elijah eagerly. "Hey Elijah it's you!" Elijah smiled warmly at him. Kol could tell by one look that Jeremy clearly admired him. "You should've seen these two earlier! All over each other it was gross." Elijah's eyes narrowed on Kol and his ever strong jaw set in a tense position. Not a good sign... 'Dang kid can't keep his mouth shut!' Kol thought in irritation. It wasn't like Kol wasn't expecting Elijah to not find out, he was just hoping it would be at a later date than the day of!

"I see...How interesting." Elijah stepped towards Kol flexing his hand as he thought of how exactly to punish him. " Kol I believe you've overstayed your welcome." He grabbed Kol's shoulder tightly and turned completely forcing him out the door. "Elijah stop you're gonna hurt him." Elena spoke with concern as she watched Elijah throw Kol to the ground. "That is exactly what I plan to do Elena." He walked over to Kol who stood quickly standing in a defensive stance. "Now brother no need to get your panties in a twist. What me and Elena do is really none of your concern." Kol took note of Elijah's eyebrow, which twitched from it's usual fixed position. "I am a good friend of Elena and do not wish to see her hurt." Kol laughed at that causing Elijah not only annoyance but confusion. "A good friend? Or a love interest? Brother, you are too ignorant! Do you not see how she looks at you?" Elena's eyes flashed with something then, something between fear and anxiety. She ran out between the two clashing brothers and stood valiantly shielding Kol. "Elijah, Please leave, there is no need for this. Who are you to judge me on who I can and cannot see?! You don't own me!" Elena had seemingly come upon an epiphany at Kol's words. Elijah's face showed a glint of pain but as he stepped towards Elena it grew into something new. Something Kol couldn't really place. Elijah stopped in his tracks when he saw that Elena had began to tear up. He withdrew the hand he had held out in seek of her and set it in his pocket. He seemed to clear his throat and he said nothing as he made his way to his car and left.

Elena seemed to let go after that. She dropped to the ground her strength that Kol so admired replaced by unwavering regret. Kol went to her side and held her within his arms in comfort. "Even you…" Kol said no words as he pet her head in understanding. "Even you knew my feelings. Why doesn't he see?" Kol had noticed Elena's brother staring out of the doorway and felt almost bad that he had to witness such a thing. He picked Elena up and she wept into his shoulder unperturbed in her own turmoil. "Excuse me." Jeremy let Kol go past him, his eyes glued to his sister. Kol walked up to Elena's bedroom setting her down on the bed. He placed a kiss on her forehead and went to leave her in her privacy. He was stopped by her quiet touch, almost seemingly not there. "Please stay Kol." That was all he needed to hear. He pulled a chair up to her bed and held her hand as she cried herself to sleep.

Elena woke not too long after her breakdown but she was met with a napping Kol. He let his head rest on her bed and hunched far in his chair to keep her hand in his. She definitely liked sleeping Kol. He seemed so tender and calm when his eyes were closed and his face wasn't in a mischievous smirk. Elena sighed and let her face fall into her free hand careful not to wake Kol. She couldn't understand why she had acted so terribly towards Elijah. Part of her had an inkling of understanding but the rest was overtaken with grief. She felt a cold hand against the soft skin of her cheek and flinched away out of reflex but felt guilt override her as she took in the hurt expression of Kol's face. Their hands were now disconnected and he felt himself grow cold as he took it in. "Sorry Love, didn't mean to frighten you." She shook her head but made no move to speak. She only took in his chocolate eyes filled with worry and concern and she felt her heart beat quicken. Kol broke away from her glance unable to increase their intensity. He got up making his way over to her vanity and drawing his finger over a smiling picture of her and Elijah. He fought the urge to go and fight his brother right now, his own wish to be with Elena winning over his bloodlust. "Did it hurt?" He asked her tentatively turning to watch her gaze fall to the floor. It had been too easy to look at him only moments before, when she sought comfort, but now that he was the one seeking she found herself only able to turn away. "What?" She found herself retreating back into her own mind only able to feign ignorance. Kol's eyes seemed to turn dangerous on her but he slowed himself choosing to turn away once again. "Never mind." He tried to sound more friendly but it came out cold and hard. He heard her get up from her bed and make her way over to him but was unable to face her. She reached out to touch him but retreated when she noticed how tense he was. Of course he was tense, he had just watched her pour her heart out for something seemingly small. Elena wasn't sure why but even though only moments earlier she had felt so much towards Elijah she wanted could only find comfort in Kol. Elijah had been with her for so long, for so long she had held in all her feelings towards him hoping one day he would take notice of her. However, now she could only wish for Kol to simply glance her way. To see the mischievous glint in his eyes as he met her innocent gaze. "Kol." She called out in what she wished wasn't such a pathetic voice. Kol seemed to turn but stopped, still keeping his eyes locked on her vanity. She could see his reflection in the mirror, it showed pain but also longing. He longed for her to call him, longed for her to chose him not his selfish older brother. "Kol I'm sorry." He turned then and she was met with the full force of the sadness the kissed his features. "I don't know what to do Elena." He felt himself grow weak, all his anger dissipated the second he met her stare. "Tell me what to do for you to smile." He heard his voice crack and inwardly cursed himself for sounding so weak. He almost broke at the sight of a tear on her face as she bit her lip before speaking. "Kiss me."


End file.
